Preocupada
by Lily Dragon
Summary: Pare de pensar nisso. Pare de pensar nisso. Você está só se torturando. Pare de pensar nisso. – falar comigo mesma estava virando quase uma terapia: Sempre que meus pensamentos ficavam sombrios de mais para eu agüentar, ouvir minha própria voz era um alív


**N/A: Afinal das contas, por que eu estou fazendo isso? Eu tenho uma fic que deveria estar escrevendo, tenho lição de férias, e já deveria estar dormindo... Mas eu acho que esta é simplesmente uma das ocasiões em que eu uso histórias para extravasar emoções...**

**É uma sensação agonizante você estar preocupada com alguém que está longe, sabendo que não pode fazer nada para melhorar a situação, impotente, só podendo esperar...**

**E, de repente, percebo que talvez uma outra pessoa (ou melhor, personagem), talvez tenha sentido algo parecido. Assim, eis uma one-shot (ou seja, de só um capítulo), uma das mais curtas que já fiz :P**

**Com vocês, senhoras e senhores, depois de seis meses de ausência total, uma fic que talvez pareça sem muito sentido, mas que estou postando mesmo assim...**

**Disclaimer: Titia JK é dona do Remus e da Tonks, de todo o mundo bruxo, etc, e tal. Nada é meu, a não ser as pantufas de garra, que são meu sonho de consumo e meu consolo nas horas vazias... XDDDDDD Viva minhas pantufas de garra!**

Preocupada

Enfio a cabeça para fora da janela, tentando encontrar nem que seja um restinho do brilho da lua, mas no minúsculo espaço de céu que eu consigo enxergar no meio dos prédios está totalmente coberto por nuvens. Içando meu corpo – que não é dos mais leves e atléticos neste exato momento - para fora, eu ponho todo meu tronco para fora, torcendo meu pescoço para cima. Obviamente, eu esperava que por algum milagre da natureza ou golpe de sorte, as nuvens se abrissem naquele exato momento, revelando, por coincidência, aquela maldita lua que não aparecia... Mas, como sempre, a natureza poupou seus milagres para coisas mais importantes do que uma mulher neurótica dependurada na janela, e como minha sorte é praticamente inexistente, eu realmente não entendo porque fui me dar ao trabalho de olhar a janela e tentar ver a lua.

Só então eu me lembrei que o meu calendário incluía um calendário lunar.

Amaldiçoando as nuvens no céu e a minha falta de cérebro na terra, queria encontrar rapidamente o calendário e aliviar minha agonia – mas não sem antes bater com a cabeça no vidro que tinha levantado para abrir a janela, e prender meus dedos ao tentar fechá-la. Agora sim, eu era uma garota de sorte.

Sem saber se minha cabeça ou meus dedos doíam mais, fui cambaleando até a parede da sala onde meu calendário deveria estar. As manchas roxas e azuis que dançavam na frente dos meus olhos por causa da batida na cabeça custaram a sumir, e quando o fizeram, demorei mais um tempo para perceber que tinha me esquecido de tirar a folhinha do mês passado. Amassando aquela folha como se fosse ela a causadora de meus infortúnios daqueles últimos 5 minutos, finalmente pude olhar para o dia certo – e, com horror, perceber que faltavam apenas 3 dias para a lua cheia.

Apertando minha cabeça com uma mão, enquanto apertava os dedos machucados que seguravam a cabeça com a outra mão, eu andava, ou até melhor, arrastava meus pés lentamente pela sala pouco iluminada.De repente, me sobressaltei com um movimento ao meu lado, e com horror, vi que havia alguém mais na minha sala.

Com os cabelos castanhos opacos desgrenhados e sem vida, a figura me olhava de volta com uma expressão igualmente horrorizada. Era uma figura até mesmo patética: Uma mulher com grandes olheiras sob olhos que pareciam ter visto mais do que deveriam, usando um pijama de flanela com cores berrantes e alegres, sendo coberto por um sóbrio roupão xadrez demasiado grande para ela. Suas duas mãos estavam apertadas no alto de sua cabeça, enquanto seus pés estavam confortavelmente acomodados em pantufas em formato de patas enormes e peludas.

Por alguns segundos, nós duas ficamos quietas, sem mover um músculo; E apenas alguns segundos depois eu percebi que não havia mais ninguém em meu apartamento – eu estava apenas vendo meu reflexo no espelho.

_Definitivamente, a batida na sua cabeça afetou os seus miolos, Tonks... _– eu resmunguei alto, mais um dos hábitos que adquirira ao começar a morar sozinha. De fato, naqueles dias, eu estava achando dificuldade até em me reconhecer no espelho. Da garota sorridente e vibrante e atrapalhada que entrara para a Ordem pouco mais de um ano antes, só tinha sobrado a parte do "atrapalhada"...

..._e bem que eu podia pelo menos perder essa parte de mim quando estou deprimida. - _agora deliberadamente falando sozinha, deixei meus pensamentos vagar pelos motivos de minha depressão... Para logo processar o que eu tinha lido no calendário: daqui a 3 dias, a lua estaria cheia.

_Remus... _ – quase inconscientemente, meus lábios formavam seu nome silenciosamente. _ELE _era o motivo de toda minha inquietação, até mesmo do meu estado medonho naquele momento. Afinal, eu fico nessa forma medonha porque não consigo mudar minha aparência. Não consigo mudar minha aparência porque estou deprimida. Estou deprimida por causa dele. Ou seja, Remus Lupin, aquele lobisomem desgraçado, é o motivo de todos os meus males neste momento...

...mas apenas a simples idéia de odiá-lo me deixa maluca.

Por que ele me deixa deprimido? É, para um estranho, isso seria uma boa pergunta. Sendo que ele é um lobisomem, grande parte da população bruxa acharia que eu estou deprimida porque ele matou, dilacerou e comeu algum membro da família ou está ameaçando fazer o mesmo comigo; uma pequena parte pensaria que ele É um parente meu, e eu estou deprimida por causa de seu cruel destino; alguns pensariam que eu sou hiper sensível e tenho pena da criatura; alguns poucos que me conhecem achariam que minha mania de tentar salvar o mundo veio à tona e eu estou deprimida por não poder salvá-lo agora; Mas ninguém pensaria que eu estou deprimida porque estou apaixonada pelo lobisomem de qual estou falando, e que ele parece corresponder ao sentimento...

...mas é retardado de mais para assumir.

Na verdade, não para assumir que gosta de mim, ou mesmo que me ama, já que ele conseguiu berrar isso em uma de nossas intermináveis discussões...

Mas sim porque aquele burro, teimoso, idiota, estúpido e imbecil quer dar uma de nobre e diz que eu mereço melhor, que ele é velho, pobre e perigoso.

Mas, como eu sou tão teimosa e insistente quanto ele, continuei a tentar persuadi-lo do contrário por diversos meios, alguns dos quais não muito comuns, e quando acho que estou quase conseguindo ele me aparece com um projeto suicida de viver entre os lobisomens.

A princípio, muitos aprovariam a conduta do Remus, já que ele estava sendo nobre, e "livrando a raça bruxa de sua presença", ao viver com seus iguais, mas só há um pequeno problema nisso: Aquelas bestas nojentas não são seus iguais. Principalmente aquele Fenrir Greyback, o desgraçado que mordeu o meu pobre Remus, um monstro que gosta de morder crianças e criá-las longe dos pais, para formar seu exército particular de lobisomens tão sangrentos quanto ele...

São motivos suficientes para eu estar deprimida?

_Pare de pensar nisso. Pare de pensar nisso. Você está só se torturando. Pare de pensar nisso. _– falar comigo mesma estava virando quase uma terapia: Sempre que meus pensamentos ficavam sombrios de mais para eu agüentar, ouvir minha própria voz era um alívio no silêncio da noite.

O barulho de algumas poucas gotas de chuva batendo na janela me distraiu pouco depois, e logo eu corria para me certificar de que todas as janelas estavam fechadas. Logo as pequenas gotas se transformaram em uma chuva torrencial e gélida, e a sala ficou fria de mais até mesmo para minhas enormes e quentes pantufas de garra, como eu as gostava de chamar. Eu poderia acender a lareira com apenas um toque de minha varinha, mas se não quisesse ter mais uma noite insone, já seria melhor eu me encaminhar para a cama. Arrastando minhas pantufas até meu quarto, liguei o aquecedor elétrico – oh, as vantagens de morar em um prédio trouxa – e empurrei para o chão o monte de roupas que tinha se formado sobre a cama. Depois de tirar meu velho roupão e jogar minhas amadas pantufas em algum lugar do quarto, me deitei em minha cama, com um longo suspiro. Mesmo com inúmeros cobertores e mantas, estava gelada.

Fechei meus olhos, afundando minha cabeça no travesseiro, e meus pensamentos se voltaram novamente para ele: Onde estaria agora?

Provavelmente, em algum buraco escuro do mundo, cercado de homens brutos, maus e fedorentos, brigando por um pedaço de carne de origem duvidosa, no frio e na chuva...

Mas mesmo assim, aquilo não seria o pior: Nem a chuva, nem o desconforto, nem mesmo a maldade naquele momento poderia ser mais horrorizante do que a lua cheia para um lobisomem... Principalmente para Remus, que passaria sua primeira transformação no meio dos lobisomens... Isso é, se ele ainda estiver vivo.

De repente, ergui a cabeça e percebi que meus olhos estavam molhados.

_Não, não, não, você não vai chorar, Tonks, não vai chorar... _– sussurrando para mim mesma, abracei o travesseiro com toda a força, mas mesmo assim a sensação de vazio que estava sentindo não foi embora. Ele estava sozinho em meio a lobisomens cruéis, em um ambiente hostil onde todos certamente o odiavam por ser mais humano, talvez ferido, talvez até mesmo à beira da morte...

Eu simplesmente não agüentava nem pensar no que ele devia estar passando naquele momento, sozinho e vulnerável em meio a tanto mal. Ah, como eu queria tirá-lo de lá, afastá-lo dessa horda de selvagens, afastá-lo dessa besta que vive em algum lugar dentro dele e lhe deixa com cicatrizes profundas tanto no interior quanto no exterior...

Mas eu não posso fazer nada. Nada.

Como eu odeio a impotência.

Desde pequena eu odiava ser tratada como criança e não poder fazer nada contra o que achava errado. Ver algo de errado acontecendo e ter que deixar para "os adultos resolverem" era uma das coisas mais frustrantes de minha infância e adolescência... Talvez esse inconformismo e vontade de agir tenha me despertado a vontade de ser auror: justamente para não ficar parada assistindo enquanto o mundo desmoronava aos nossos olhos. Sim, lá estava Auror Tonks, uma mulher jovem, desastrada mas competente, forte e sem medo do perigo...

E agora aqui está Nymphadora Tonks, impotente diante dos horrores que um homem enfrenta por uma causa, assistindo ao homem que ela ama ser literalmente atirado aos lobos sem poder fazer nada, chocada, deprimida e vulnerável...

E agora, cúmulo dos cúmulos, eu estava quase chorando por causa do desespero da situação.

Inúmeras vezes eu tinha me levantado e jurado para mim mesma que iria parar de ser ridícula e seguir em frente, tentar ajudar mais a Ordem ao invés de ficar em casa chorando – mas, quando pedia para ser encarregada com mais missões, os outros membros da Ordem sempre me dispensavam com um misto de pena e aborrecimento. Eu não podia mais mudar minha aparência – ou seja, não tinha mais nenhuma utilidade para eles - , e muitos acreditavam que eu "não estava em um estado de nervos propício" para qualquer missão.

Resumindo: Além de impotente e fragilizada, eu era uma inútil.

Respirando fundo para tentar conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam vir, eu tentei me focar em pensamentos positivos – como o que, há uma semana, tinham recebido uma mensagem de Remus, significando que ainda estava vivo – pelo menos até aquele momento.

A única coisa que eu sabia, pelo Patrono que Remus mandara para a Ordem, era que ele não tinha sido bem-aceito na matilha, mas mesmo assim tinha sido aceito, mas sob observação. Descrevia brevemente o estilo de vida dos lobisomens observado até então, e dizia que só poderia entrar em contato de novo depois da lua cheia – isso é, se sobrevivesse a ela.

Era justamente isso que tinha me feito correr para o calendário: Saber, exatamente, quanto tempo faltava para a lua cheia, e saber quando eu finalmente teria notícias dele... Ou não.

_Pare, por favor, pare de ser tão pessimista... _– eu pensei, limpando meus olhos molhados no travesseiro.

Certo. Ele vai dar notícias. Mas que notícias? Se conseguiu atrair alguns lobisomens para nossa causa, se Greyback está associado aos Comensais da Morte... Mas nunca se está bem ou não. Conheço Remus bem o suficiente para saber que ele não se faria de fraco em frente à Ordem; além, é claro, de não querer preocupar ninguém falando sobre suas feridas, ou seu estado de saúde, ou seu estado mental, ou, ou...

Será que ele não percebe que ele me preocupa ainda mais assim?

Esse maldito jeito nobre de agir um dia vai acabar com ele... E se ele estiver gravemente ferido e não contar para ninguém? E se ele estiver sem uma perna, sem um braço, ou se estiver condenado, e se...

Ah, essas suposições não vão me levar a lugar algum. Mas se eu não sei como ele está, só posso imaginar seu estado... E eu realmente não gosto do rumo de minhas suposições no momento.

Se soubesse onde ele estava, seria capaz de ir até lá agora mesmo. Tiraria ele daquele lugar frio, o traria para meu apartamento, onde ele teria um bom banho quente, comida e uma cama decente, onde eu pudesse cuidar de suas feridas, talvez até trazer um pouco de alegria para aqueles olhos tristes...

Mas estragar seu disfarce, provocar a ira de lobisomens e talvez comensais, atrair atenção para mim mesma, atrair o ódio de Umbridge e seus seguidores misóginos que odeiam mestiços, ou até revelar que pertencemos à Ordem, por dedução...

Mesmo que queira estar com ele neste exato momento, eu não posso.

E se pudesse, ele iria querer estar comigo?

Provavelmente, ele me dispensaria com seu jeito sempre educado, dizendo que isso deve ser uma paixonite passageira, mesmo que seus olhos contradigam cada palavra sua...

Pensando bem, foi assim, discutindo, que nos despedimos da última vez que o vi: Depois de me rejeitar umas boas três vezes usando suas desculpas esfarrapadas, ele não me deixou nem abraçá-lo antes que aparatasse para longe, uma expressão magoada em seu rosto. Aqueles olhos tristes foram a última coisa que vi de sua forma, antes de desaparecer com um estalo...

Aqueles olhos tristes que talvez sejam a última visão que eu tenha dele...

É nesse momento que eu começo a chorar, soluçando até desmaiar, exausta, de sono.

**N/A: Mais uma da linha céus-eu-não-achei-que-isso-ia-ficar-tão-sombrio-assim... Mas quando começo a escrever, eu realmente não sei muito bem aonde vou parar... E cá estou. Um devaneio sem muito sentido, talvez, mas eu espero que vocês gostem **

**Dedico essa fic a todos que ainda esperam fielmente pelo capítulo de Dois Mundos (que eu vou postar, sim senhores!)**

**E também para o motivo de eu estar preocupada, já que é aquele que carrega consigo o meu coração...**

**E, principalmente, às minhas lindas e maravilhosas PANTUFAS DE GARRA! VIVA ELAS!**

**Beijos a todos**

**Lily** **Dragon**


End file.
